Deadly Pride
by Hamster Fan
Summary: Robin gets captured and poisoned by Slade. When he is rescued he knows he only has a short time to find the cure. But in all of Robin's stubbornness and pride he does not tell the other Titans. Now he must journey regrettably to Gotham City to locate a cure. Will he find it in time or will his pride end up killing him? RobxStar.
1. Chapter 1

**To be honest I never thought I would write another Teen Titans story. I had been writing South Park stories for a while now and it is more difficult to write for that show for many reasons. Also I started watching some Teen Titans again and realized how awesome of a show it is once again. I feel that one good thing about my South Park writing is that I have gained more experience as a writer. I try to make my chapters longer and with better writing overall. I have even taken a college course on creative writing so I hope it made a difference. Unfortunately my life is very busy so I can't improve on the amount of updating, but I will try my best to update as much as possible. **

**So anyway I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Deadly Pride**

**Chapter 1**

Robin woke up to find he was in a very dimly lit room. He tried to move only to realize that his arms and legs were being tightly held onto a vertical table by metal clasps. As he struggled to get free his masked eyes saw a figure move off in the darkness. Robin gasped when he saw the man he was searching for step into the small amount of light. "Slade!" Robin spat with pure hatred.

"Robin, it's good to see you again. It looks like you found me at last," Slade said in his usual voice.

"How did you get me here?" Robin demanded.

Slade chuckled before saying, "Well it was quite easy actually. You were so close to finding my hideout, so I decided to decided to give you a little something. You were foolish to try and find me on your own."

Robin's eyes narrowed, "What did you give me?"

Although it could not be seen, Slade snickered under his mask as he held up an empty syringe. "Oh nothing really, just a little special poison that I created."

Robin's masked eyes went from narrow to wide when he heard this. When he did not say anything Slade continued, "You see quite some time ago, after I realized you would never be my apprentice. I decided that I just needed to wait for the right moment to kill you. And because Robin, without their leader there are no Titans. The simple yet complex poison I gave you will eventually kill you in 72 hours."

"If you wanted me dead why didn't you just kill me when I was unconscious?" the boy wonder challenged.

Slade chuckled, "Well there's not much fun in that is there? Besides I want to see the Teen Titans fall apart as their beloved leader dies in front of them."

Robin's full rage then returned as he furiously fought against his restraints. When he realized it was no use he stopped resisting.

"Oh and by the way Robin, I am giving you a sporting chance. Although I have no antidote, and no Titans Tower sickbay or hospital will be able to cure you, there is one chance. It is somewhere in Gotham city."

Then before Robin could say anything Slade approached him and put a face mask full of knock out gas over his nose and mouth. Within seconds after Robin was forced into near unconsciousness, an alarm signaling intruders went off.

"Well Robin, looks like I have to go. Let us see how much of a boy wonder you are," Slade said then vanished.

The last two things Robin heard before passing out was Cyborg yell "There he is!" and Starfire yell out his name.

Robin opened his eyes to find the other Titans standing over him all looking very worried. The sound of a beeping heart monitor told him that he was in the tower's sickbay.

"Robin! You are awake!" Starfire exclaimed and floated just above Robin giving him a tight hug forcing him to partially sit up. She then gave her boyfriend a sweet kiss on the lips. Robin however was too surprised and preoccupied to hug or kiss back.

When she pulled away she landed back on the floor at Robin's bedside. "What is wrong with you man? We told you it wasn't a good idea to go after Slade alone and you should know that!" Cyborg yelled at his leader.

"Are you really so stubborn that you would leave in the middle of the night to find Slade without us?" Raven asked but already knew the answer.

"Yeah we're a team, you should have more faith in us dude," Beast Boy added.

Despite all of his friends' scolding, Robin was too busy think about his encounter with Slade. Slade's word's "There is one chance, it is somewhere in Gotham City" kept on echoing in his head.

His thoughts were interrupted as he realized that Cyborg was trying to get his attention. "You are lucky that nothing has shown up on the tests were ran. He could have poisoned you or something when you were captured," said the half robot.

Robin's left eye twitched at this but no one noticed. 'Slade's poison must not show up normal tests' he thought.

The masked hero then sat up completely, ripped the sensors off his forehead and arms, and turned to stand up. Raven hovered over in front of him to try and stop him. "We should run some more tests to make sure everything is okay."

Robin stood up anyway and gently pushed her aside saying, "I'm fine."

As he stood up he felt fine but knew that it was temporary. He had decided he would handle this on his own. Gotham City was the last place he wanted to go, but he had no choice. His pride got in the way of reason for he feared that his friends would find out about his past there if they helped him. Another problem was that Gotham City was on the other side of the country and he had less than 72 hours to find the cure there.

"Cyborg I need to use the T-ship," said Robin.

"Robin I told you yesterday, it needs major engine repair from our last battle," Cyborg replied.

Robin clenched his gloved hands into fists in frustration. "Fine, then I will take a plane. I have to leave now!"

"You can't get a plane ticket on this short of notice," Raven pointed out.

Robin let out an angry yelled and punched a nearby wall causing it to crack. Everyone was surprised by Robin's behavior, especially Starfire who was getting more worried by the second. "Robin, where must you go in such a hurry?"

Robin sighed trying to calm down and turned to look at her. "I just need to take care of something and while I'm doing that you all are going to track down Slade."

"No way man, we're not letting you go off on your own again," said Cyborg.

Robin glared at Cyborg and noticed the other Titans nod in agreement. Knowing that he could not convince his friends otherwise, he finally said, "Fine, but we have to leave now. We'll take the R-cycle and T-car."

"Mind telling us where we're going?" the half robot asked.

Robin turned away from them and said as he exited the infirmary, "Gotham City."

The other Titans exchanged confused glances after their leader left the room.

**Please review. I love reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back.**

**Chapter 2**

A half hour later Robin was mounting his motorcycle and BB and Cyborg were climbing into the T-car. Starfire and Raven were going to fly. The Titans had tried on many occasions to ask their leader why they had to cross the country in such a hurry but Robin refused. Robin had secretly put a small timer device in his belt to help him calculate how much time he had left. It had been 3 hours since he had the encounter with Slade. As Robin watched his friends get their final preparations ready he was getting increasingly frustrated. He was worried that traveling with his friends would just slow him down and he still had no idea how he was going to find the cure in Gotham City.

"Hurry up team we have to get going!" Robin stated after he put his R-Cycle helmet on.

"We are hurrying!" Beast Boy replied as he was shoving tofu snacks in the back seat of the T-Car while Cyborg protested.

Robin rolled his masked eyes and said, "Remember if you all want to come with me was have to travel through the night."

Raven opened her mouth to ask what the rush was, but then closed it when she remembered this was pointless.

"Fear not Robin, we will make with the hast," said Starfire.

As Robin saw Beast Boy finally get into Cyborg's car he sighed frustrated and sped off out of the tower into the night without another word. The other surprised Titans then hastily sped off to catch up.

Two hours later the Titans were finally were away from cities and heavy traffic and were able to go over ninety miles an hour and without any problems. Although they could fly that fast, Starfire and Raven had to ride in the T-Car shortly after their trip began. This was because it was too dark for them to see and keep up with the two vehicles.

With Cyborg driving with the headlights on, they could see Robin driving his R-Cycle several yards ahead of them.

"Ugh did you have to pack so many snacks?" Raven asked getting annoyed from being crammed in the back seat with Starfire and countless snacks.

Beast Boy turned around from the passenger seat to look at her. "Yeah it was totally necessary."

As Raven rolled her eyes, Starfire was watching her boyfriend driving up ahead. She was clearly more worried about him than the fact that there were tofu snacks all around them.

"Why is it that Robin is behaving this way?" she finally asked out loud.

Everyone was silent for a moment before Raven said, "It is pretty strange that he would want to go to Gotham City so quickly and not track down Slade."

"Yeah, especially after Slade captured him," said Cyborg keeping his eyes on the road.

"You guys don't think it has something to do with _him _do you?" Beast Boy asked a bit timidly.

"I don't know man, it would explain why we are going to Gotham City," Cyborg replied.

Starfire looked confused and asked, "Please, who is this _him_ we are speaking of?"

"Batman," Raven answered.

Anyone who lived on Earth knew who Batman was despite the fact that Robin had never ever spoken of him. Since Starfire was not originally from Earth she asked, "And who is this man of bats?"

Beast Boy turned to look at her and said, "Only the greatest hero ever! Batman lives in Gotham City and has kicked bad guy butt years before we ever did!"

"He and Robin used to be partners, but no one knows what happened to make them go separate ways," Cyborg explained further.

"I'm pretty sure we all met him as soon as he left Gotham to come to our city," said Raven.

After hearing all this, Starfire felt hurt that Robin had never told her any of this before. Almost sensing that Star was upset, Cyborg added, "We told you everything we know. Robin never told us anything either."

Starfire gave a small smile feeling a little bit better that she was not the only one left out of Robin's secret. "If Robin did work with this Batman, perhaps he can assist us in what it is we are needing in Gotham City," said Starfire.

"I doubt that Starfire, I have a feeling their alliance did not end on good terms. I can sense a lot of stress Robin is going under right now and that is probably the reason," said Raven.

Before anyone could say anything Cyborg gasped causing everyone to look where he was. Robin had suddenly swerved onto the wrong side of the road and he did not seem to realize it. All of a sudden headlights could be seen coming fast towards Robin. To prevent a head on collision Raven quickly transformed into a dark energy raven and flew up through the roof of the T-Car. When she was out of the moving car she instantly changed back and shouted, "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!"

Robin and his motorcycle turned black with Raven's energy as she lifted him into the air just in time to prevent collision with the large honking oncoming truck. As Raven gently placed Robin and his cycle on the right side off road, Cyborg pulled over behind them with his car's headlights providing enough light. Raven landed on the ground and the other Titans jumped out of the car to talk to their leader. "Yo Robin, what happened?" Cyborg demanded.

Robin sighed, took off his helmet and got off his cycle to look at his teammates. "It's fine, I just wasn't paying attention for a second," Robin said trying to assure them.

"Well you need to be more careful dude," said Beast Boy.

Robin nodded but Raven did not seem to be as convinced. "Maybe you shouldn't drive, you can ride in the car and we can come back for your motorcy…" Raven began to say but was cut off by Robin. "No, I'm fine and we need to keep moving."

The other Titans exchanged glances before Starfire said, "Robin, please tell us what is going on,"

Robin turned to look at her and his expression softened, "It's just something I have to take care of in Gotham."

Star sighed as she knew she again was unsuccessful.

Then without wanting to waste anymore time Robin put his helmet back on and started his motor cycle back up. The other Titans quickly got into the car not wanting Robin to drive off without them again.

Robin knew that if he had said the real reason the incident had happened, his friends might have found out what was happening. What had really occurred was while Robin was driving his vision suddenly blurred to the point where he could not see the road. Luckily for him, Raven was able to save him after he swerved his motorcycle. He assumed it was from the poison and was just grateful that his sight returned after Raven saved him. So their high speed journey continued only this time the Titans paid close attention to Robin driving in front of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Four hours later the sun was beginning to rise. Robin checked his countdown timer while he was driving and it read; 65 hours remaining. Luckily he had not felt anymore effects of the poison since the incident hours before. He was getting frustrated because of how valuable time was now and they were only a third of the way there according to his integrated GPS.

As Robin put the timer back into his belt he heard Cyborg speak to him through the council on his motorcycle. "Yo Robin, can we take a rest stop? Everyone else is asleep."

Robin who was too stressed and focused to be tired replied, "You guys can but I need to keep going."

"Come on man we need to stay together!" Cyborg argued.

"I am not stopping, so what you want to is up to you," Robin said in a manner that told the half robot that there was no negotiation.

Cyborg sighed and said, "Fine I will keep going, I'm programming the auto-drive mode to follow your R- Cycle."

After Robin okayed this Cyborg hit a few buttons and the T-Car began to drive and follow Robin on its own. He then leaned back in his seat and began to dose off.

Robin kept driving and knew that the car containing his friends was following not far behind. They were currently on a small two lane highway with no other traffic around. He tried is best to keep focused to prevent him from feeling tired. Robin had stayed up for days tracking Slade many times so he was not too worried. However he was more concerned about feeling more side effects from the poison. He was also worried about his friends finding anything out. About his past or what was happening to him in the present. He did not know how he would deal with that. Robin hoped that somehow he would be able to locate the cure without Batman even knowing they were there. He had not spoken to him since he had left and really did not want to speak to him while they were there.

Robin figured that in order for the other Titans to not find out about Batman, his past, or his condition, he would have to separate from them. He needed to think of a way to get his team to split up so he would be alone. He hated to have to come up with a lie to tell his friends, but he decided it was for the best.

As the sun rouse higher in the sky he finally thought of a plan to separate from his friends once they got there. He figured that the others would be getting hungry soon which was part of his plan. Then as if right on cue, Cyborg spoke to him again through his motorcycle council. "Robin I know you don't want to stop but we have to get something to eat soon. All we have is tofu snacks."

"We will eat when we get to Gotham City," Robin stated.

"What?!" Cyborg and the others in the car exclaimed.

"Dude, we probably won't get there until tonight! Even I can't last that long with my snacks," Robin heard Beast Boy complain.

"If you guys want us to stay together, then that is what we are doing," Robin stated. "I don't want to waste any time."

The other Titans could be heard groaning until Starfire did something no one expected. While the T-car was still speeding down the road she opened the car door. Ignoring her friend's protests, she flew out of the moving vehicle with the door slamming shut behind her. Star then flew to everyone and especially Robin's surprise, in front of the moving R-Cycle.

"Stop!" she shouted as she held her hand in front of Robin. The Boy Wonder swerved to avoid her knowing that if he just stopped he would get rear-ended by the T-Car. He pulled off the road into the dirt of the surrounding desert. Cyborg pulled over and stopped as well. Before anyone could get out of the car however, Robin had leapt off his motorcycle and tore off his helmet.

As the dirt cloud cleared, Robin saw Starfire hovering in front of him with her arms folded looking angry. "Starfire! What the hell are you doing?!" Robin shouted sounding half angry and half freaked out.

Ignoring her boyfriend's question, Starfire said firmly, "We are not continuing this journey until you tell me what is going on."

His other friends ran up behind Starfire and agreed with her. Robin gulped trying to think of a way out of this. He thought that if he told the truth his friends and Starfire especially would be too worried about him. They might try and stop him from going to Gotham and try to find another way to cure him. Because of this after a moment of hesitating, he regretfully came up with a lie.

"Okay I did not want to tell you this but, it is a surprise for you. I did not want you guys to come with me because I am not done getting it ready," Robin lied.

Starfire's expression changed from anger to overjoy in half a second. "Oh how glorious! I cannot wait to see what the surprise is!" she exclaimed.

Ignoring the other Titans' disbelieving looks, Robin gently put his hand up on Star's shoulders and pushing her down to land on the ground. He then leaned in and kissed her. Starfire happily kissed back completely forgetting about being angry.

When they pulled away from the kiss they both heard Raven say, "Starfire, you don't believe that do you?"

Starfire turned to look at her. "Of course I do! Robin would not tell such a lie to us. He is clearly telling the truth."

Robin's masked eye twitched at this feeling horrible about lying to his girlfriend. So without another word he picked up his helmet, put it back on, and re-mounted his motorcycle. Starfire happily flew back into Cyborg's car and the others hesitantly followed. They then continued they journey towards Gotham.


End file.
